


Myers-Briggs

by midnightviolet



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex’s an INTP, Fictionalcharactermbti on Tumblr is amazing at typing and retyping if necessary characters, Julie’s maybe an ISFP, Luke’s an ENFP, Reggie’s an ESFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: The guys figure out what their Myers-Briggs personality type is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Myers-Briggs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what I’ve learned through following Fictionalcharactermbti on Tumblr.
> 
> I’m going with Luke’s an ENFP (though he could be an INFP), Reggie’s an ESFP, Alex’s an INTP (though I thought ISFJ, but going by fictionalcharactermbti assuming Nancy from Stranger Things was originally an ISFJ before going with INTP and also by the typing of Chidi from the Good Place as an INTP, I think Alex could be an INTP), and Julie’s an ISFP (though I’m not sure about this, I could be wrong).
> 
> And I know Myers Briggs started being researched as a thing in like 1917 according to Wiki and has been a personality indicator technically since like the 40’s. So maybe the guys could’ve heard about it in 1995, but for the sake of this story they haven’t.
> 
> And this takes place after season 1.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

Alex and Willie were hanging out when Willie asked the question.

“So what’s your Mbti?” He asked.

Alex blinked, “My mb- what?”

“Your MyersBriggs type?” Willie asked. “It’s a personality test.”

“Okay.” Alex said slowly.

Willie smiled at him.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex said before poofing out.

He poofed into the studio where Julie was doing homework at the table on the couch and Luke and Reggie were lounging next to her.

“What’s a Mbti test?” Alex exclaimed.

Three heads looked up at him. All three with confused looks on their faces.

“A what?” Luke asked.

“Mbti?” Alex asked again.

Julie blinked. “Myers Briggs?” She asked, slowly.

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed. “That! Willie asked me if I knew what I was of that. What is that? He said it was a personality test.”

Julie ignored her homework. “I mean, it’s like you said. It’s a personality test. It measures whether you’re introverted or extroverted, sensing or intuitive, feeling or thinking, and perceiving or judging.”

The three ghosts looked at Julie, confused looks on their faces.

“Okay, like. It just measures whether you’re outgoing, if you think about things before you act, if you...” She threw her hands up in slight frustration. “Prefer planning or rushing into things. If you think about the future or concrete details. Things like that.” She put her hands back down. “But everyone has every function, it’s just that four are the most prominent. And just because you’re outgoing that doesn’t mean you’re loud or love and need to be around people all the time or if you’re introverted that means you’re quiet and hate being around people. You could be extroverted and not always like being around people, and you could be introverted and love being around people most of the time.”

“Oh. Sounds cool.” Luke said.

“Okay. I need to take the test. I told Willie - Oh wait I didn’t tell Willie I just poofed out. I’ll be right back.” Alex said before poofing out.

Fifteen seconds later Alex poofed back in. “Okay, I told Willie I’m taking the test.”

“Okay.” Julie said, smiling. “You guys want to take it?” She asked Luke and Reggie.

“Totally!” Luke exclaimed.

“Definitely!” Reggie said.

“Great!” Julie said.

Julie started typing on her computer. Alex came and sat on the other side of Julie.

“What’re you typing?” Reggie asked.

“The URL. I mean there’s Similiarminds and other tests you could take, but I find Keys2cognition or Truity are the best, they give you three choices. Though no test is a hundred percent. We can always look at the profiles of each type to go over traits and stuff, see which one you see yourself in the most. For profiles and traits and stuff besides Keys2cognition, which let’s you go to Bestfittype dot com, and Personalityjunkie there’s 16personalities, TypeCoach, and Personalitymax.” Julie said. “Okay, who wants to go first?”

“Me!” Alex said. Julie passed him the laptop.

Thirty minutes and questions for clarification and much googling to answer said questions later, Alex was still hunched over the laptop.

“Okay,” Alex said as he clicked submit.

“Okay, let’s go check these out, let’s start with personalityjunkie.” Julie said.

Fifteen minutes later Alex had his Myers Briggs type. “I think INTP fits best.”

“That’s great, Alex.” Julie said warmly and Alex smiled.

“I’m next!” Reggie said.

Twenty minutes and multiple sites later.

“ESFP!” Reggie exclaimed.

“Nice.” Alex said, smiling. Julie and Luke nodded, smiling too.

“Okay. My turn.” Luke said.

Twenty five minutes and multiple sites later.

“ENFP! Yes!” Luke shouted, putting his arms up, fists clenched, in victory.

“Cool!” Reggie said.

“What’s your type, Julie?” Alex asked.

“I’m pretty sure it’s ISFP.” Julie said.

“What’s Flynn’s?” Luke asked.

“You’ll have to ask her.” Julie said, smiling.

“Okay.” Luke said, grinning.

“Okay, I’m gonna go ask Willie what his Mbti is.” Alex said before poofing out.

“Do you think we could figure out other people’s types by guessing what they’d answer?” Luke mused.

“What’re you thinking?” Reggie asked.

“Who did you have in mind?” Julie asked.

Luke smirked. “Caleb.”

“Ugh, he’s so evil.” Julie stated.

“The evilest.” Reggie said, nodding.

There was a pause.

“Yes!” Julie shouted.

“Let’s do it!” Reggie said, smiling.

Luke smiled.

Julie typed on the keyboard, bringing the website up again.


End file.
